Spider: A Continuation
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE*** In which we find out what might have happened if Kagome's family hadn't come in the house... A continuation of my oneshot, Spider Lemon Inu/Kag


**A/N:** Okkkaayyy I never thought I'd write another piece to go along with Spider...but I was wrong! My friend Brandon requested a smut scene to go along with it...soooo yeah. :) Here it is.

**WARNING:** This is rated 'M' for a reason people!!!!! Also, if you didn't read my oneshot Spider, go and read it. This is the companion to it, sorta.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha

_Commence with the shameless smut!_

------RECAP------

_She went down the stairs and found Inuyasha in the kitchen, staring out the window. She approached him quietly and stood by his side to join him at staring at the sky._

_"Inuyasha?" she asked after a bit. Looking up at him. He looked down at her, his eyes showing his uncertainty._

_She paused and bit her lip, before she reached up on tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Inuyasha didn't move for a moment, but his eyes were wide in shock. Just as she started to pull away, he pulled her body against his and gave her a proper kiss._

-------------------

The heat that had lain beneath both of their skins for a long time ignited in a rush of flame. Kagome felt breathless. Her world reeled uncontrollably.

He pressed her lips gently with his tongue and she opened for him, allowing him the entrance he sought.

Inuyasha gathered Kagome closer, finally feeling whole for the first time in a long time.

She was very close, he could feel her warmth, smell the fragrance of her hair and skin. His hand found her waist and gripped tightly. He angled his head and deepened their kiss. His hands slipped below the hem of her cotton shirt and traced delicate design against her soft skin with his claws. A delicious shudder made her arch in to him, pressing her swollen breasts against his chest. Their lips and tongues continued to dance, exploring every inch of the other.

Heat, delicious heat pooled through her body and coursed through her veins, intensifying her desire and her need. She felt the warm wetness in between her legs and pressed against Inuyasha harder, kissing him fervently.

Soft sounds drifted in the air. A soft mewl from Kagome as Inuyasha nipped her neck and a low growl from him as she in turn ran her hands through his hair, grazing his sensitive ears.

After a little while Kagome pulled away to breathe and then leaned her head against his shoulder, panting. She knew what she wanted, but she wasn't so sure about Inuyasha. Sure he was male and all, but he was always so careful about her, as if she might break in to a million pieces like the shikon jewel had.

After catching her breath she returned to his lips. She boldly caressed his neck and shoulders, slipping her hands beneath his haori. He kissed her back, but somehow felt the change of intent. The scent of her desire was thick in the air, crowding his senses and making it hard to think.

"Kagome..." he groaned, and then growled as she nibbled his neck.

She felt a small smile grace her lips as she turned the hanyou before her in to a quivering wreck of hormones. This was far easier then sitting him. She'd have to remember that.

She continued her assault on him until he growled and grabbed her hands.

"Kagome." he said seriously. She looked up with her brown eyes and traced his jaw.

"Hm?"

She nuzzled his neck, causing him to groan and tighten his grip on her.

"You...we can't..."

Kagome laughed lightly, "Why not?"

He honestly couldn't answer.

------

Inuyasha didn't resist as she tugged his hand and led him up the stairs and in to her bedroom. His mind knew what was happening, what was going to happen, but his body and the urges he felt were far too intense for rational thought to take over.

He'd never been much of a clear headed guy anyway.

She pushed him on to her bed and removed his haori, leaving him in just his crimson pants. She raked her nails across the abs she had admired for so long and then leaned in to kiss him again.

Kagome knew she was being pushy, but she couldn't really bring herself to care. She knew Inuyasha, being the ever dominant arrogant male, would take over soon. Which was a good thing considering she wasn't sure what to do.

She shifted in his lap, pressing her breasts against his bare chest, her hips rolling forward against his. The effect was something she'd never felt before, a white hot stab of pleasure that turned her muscles in to jelly. Inuyasha growled and bit down hard on her lip, feeling his own body react in a similar way. She'd pay for that.

Suddenly he was holding her tighter and trailing heated kisses down her throat. Her head fell back as her body was assaulted by the most amazing shivers brought on by his mouth against her neck. Her body wanted that intense sensation again, and she gave in to its demand by rolling her hips once more.

He growled again and forced her head back so he could get to the exposed flesh of her neck. She gasped as he found the pulse point and sucked on it with his hot mouth. His breath sent shivers skirting across her skin and she shifted restlessly, needing something more.

He sensed it and started to remove her top, watching the blush intensify on her face as he revealed her body, inch by inch to his ravenous gaze.

He paused at her bra, unsure how to proceed with such a strange binding. Kagome saw his confusion and grabbed his hand, showing his fingers with her own how to undo the clasp.

The lacy black bra fell open and laid bare what he had ached to see. Beautiful and supple breasts were revealed, taut pink tips hardened in to tempting peaks. He lowered his head and took one rosy nipple in his mouth.

Kagome heart raced as his gentle tugging and sucking sent wild flashes of pleasure through her body and made her mad with lust.

She moaned and gasped as he continued his exquisite torture, squirming in his grip. She rolled her hips forward and felt his hard length. Curious, she reached down and encircled it with her hands.

Inuyasha gasped, his body tightening and his eyes flashing red. Kagome paused and warily looked in to his eyes.

'I'm driving him wild.' she thought, gazing at his close to senseless eyes. She'd anted this, yes, but she need to slow down. She would forgive him if he hurt her, but he would never forgive himself.

She held very still until the rich golden amber of his normal self returned and he once again initiated what she'd started.

They were both too impatient with teasing now to wait much longer. Her sweat pants and panties fell to the floor, followed by the rest of his clothing. They lay down together, running eyes over each other and fully appreciating what both of them saw.

"You're beautiful, Kagome." he whispered, she smiled and pulled him closer.

She'd known it would hurt a little her first time, but what she hadn't known was that the pleasure would far exceed the pain.

Still, a small gasp escaped her lips when he entered her, causing him to push himself up off of her in alarm.

"Kagome?" he asked, concerned.

She felt the urge to roll her eyes but completely forgot anything when he next moved slightly.

A wave of pleasure, so intense it left her stunned shocked her body like electricity. She managed to say one thing to reassure him, "I'll be fine, just don't stop moving."

His eyes grew darker and her moved carefully, rolling his hips forward and slowly grinding against her.

Kagome gasped and urged him to do it again, barely seeing anything, so blinded with pleasure. His tempo increased, thrusting in and out, clutching her body, she whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist, clutching him so hard that her nails bit in to his skin.

Sweat glistened off their bodies, and when she came, and he came, in the same instant, Kagome thought that there had never been a sight more glorious that the one Inuyasha presented her in that moment.

They rode the wave together, and collapsed, tangled in a breathless and exhausted heap on top of her bed.

Eventually they would have to move, there was no telling when her family would get back, of course, but for the moment, they were happy to be together as one. Bodies, minds, souls, and hearts now entwined irrevocably together for the end of time.

They couldn't have been happier.

-----

**A/N:** Okay, honestly, I don't like writing smut too much...so Brandon, you REALLY owe me! Say Naruto is awesom and Inuyasha is second rate and I might forgive you. (just kidding, I love 'em both!)

So, I hoped you all enjoyed the sensless, shameless smut!


End file.
